earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Araberena
Araberena of the Rose In-Game: Araberena "My passions burn... in more ways than one." -Last words heard by a group of Stonewatch orcs. Physical Description Araberena is a swarthy skinned Human with a river tan and scarlet hair being her most prominent features. Her dress and accent mark her as one of the southern riverfolk who make the rivers of Stranglethorn Vale thier home. She favors a scarlet blouse and breeches, and is frequently seen with roses either in hand or pinned to her chest. She also frequently wields a scimitar, the preferred weapon of the riverfolk. On occasion she will also favor a set of red robes of Quel'thelas design. Personality Fiery and frequently sensual, she is at times, alluring and flirtatious and at other times, posessed of mercurial passions, and a fiery temper. Amongst her barge-clan she was put in charge of managing resources and finance, a talent which has stood in good stead. The riverfolk tend to view all not of thier particular culture as marks waiting to be fleeced. However once they have made a friend they'll show an itensely fierce loyalty no matter what culture or race they may be. Her personal quirks include a love of cats and a fondness for sewing and caligraphy. Like most of the river folk, she tend to see landlubbers as potential marks, but she will honor her given word, with her life if needs be. Oddly enough in Kalimdor, she has found herself too intrigued and intimidated by the night elves to try her tricks there and she has been on considerably better behavior there... for the most part. Combat and Magick Style In combat, Araberena uses fire magick almost exclusively, typically opening up with a fire spell that she'll spend time channeling for extra power before unleashing it along with a quick series of fire bolts and fire blasts, she'll typically pop a quick mana shield during this and look to finish off her foe with a few quick sword cuts. She'll occasionally use frost magic to slow and contain her foes, but finds it of limited dependability. She's also mastered a few cantrips for quick clothing changes among a couple of prepared outfits. While she practises her magic seriously, she doesn't take magic itself all that seriously, viewing it's practise mainly as another of a set of tools, and perhaps some day a means to revenge the wrongs done on her clan. Recently she has reached back in and extended her personal studies to that of the river folk art of tattoos and dwarven glyphs after bringing back an unusual set of runic glyphs from the ruins of Uldamaan. She has becone to create a portfolio of magical glyphs used to modify or enhance certain powers, along with the creation of magical scrolls and librams. She also does occasional work for the Stormwind church which in it's recent flurry of recreating or authoring new texts has more need for illuminators than ever. History Life on the River Born and raised amongst the river barge clans of Stranglethorn Vale, Araberena or "Rena" as she was called by her childhood friends, grew up with little awareness of the Orc/Human wars. Those conflicts were put into the background by the frequent struggles with the various jungle troll tribes that dominate the area. While they were dangerous enemies, they also made dangerous customers with the river folk carefully dealing with them and the merchants of Booty Bay. The arrival of the Horde and the raising of Gorom'gol Base Camp brought the riverfolk into disastrous contact with the Horde, inflicting heavy losses on barges and thier crews. Araberena's clan was particurlarly hard hit, with the few survivors forced to scratch a living as best as they could within Booty Bay. While she does not speak of this time, it has been said that during the fight that decimated her clan, she spontaneously set fire to two Orc attackers before collapsing. It was during this time that Araberena was noticed by a traveling group of Stormwind Mages who had made the town a stop during one of those periodical searches for possible apprentices. As per custom she was "bought" from her family, and taken to the Stormwind Academy of Arcane Sciences. The Academy Years Her years at the Academy were tempestous ones, she was frequently disciplined for various antics, including brawling and a tendency for her tempers to lead to fiery blazes, as well as minor crimes such as fleecing her fellow students with rigged dice and marked cards, her tendencies to larceny and mischief balanced only by the fanatical dedication she put into her arcane mastery. Eventually however, she became more familliar with city mores and realised that her best advantages would be secured by working within the various urban games instead of trying to defy them. She applied herself to her natural talents of management and paperwork as much as she had with her arcane studies. Eventually she got to the point where she developed a knack for such work to the point when she finally graduated from her basic apprenticeship, she would seek work, not as an adventuring wizard, but as a professional factor. Professional Life During her early adventures in Goldshire, she had talked her way into a Defias camp and had talked them into a losing game of dice, she had overstayed her luck when the leader of the camp returned and ordered her killed. "After the boys have had thier fun." She was saved by the timely intervention of a visiting Night elf huntress who seemingly ignored the pledge of loyalty she made in return. Years later, the huntress unexpectedly returned, seeking her services. Introducing herself as Drahliana Moonrunner, leader of the Moonwood Rangers, she had recently closed the Embassy her Rangers had established in Stormwind. Wanting to keep an eye on things in the Human capital, she engaged Araberena as her personal agent within the city, one with no official ties. The arrangement has worked to mutual profit, enabling the mage to rent a comfortable, if modest apartment within the Trade District, where her official profession is that of a factor, one who makes commisioned arrangements for another. Recently, she has accepted an invitation from Cogitatus to join his society of adventuring privateers, Swords and Spells United. Under this affiliation she occasionally takes freelance assignments. Out of Character Notes Araberena may be known to those who graduated from the Stormwind Academy, where she earned a reputation as a woman who was at times both flirtatious and fiery tempered. Most would be aware of her "gypsy" background and her tendency towards rigged cards and dice, as well as a temperament more than suited to her path of arcane specialisation. Some few may also know her as a woman of her word once given, but would advise that care be taken to read the fine print. Category:Alliance